


A Rat like Me

by OClosetedOGayO



Series: Three Houses but Gay [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Engagement, I like the original but still, I wanted to change it a little, Is it just me or is Seteth a cockblock, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Mentions of Dimitri, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Yuri is honestly just tired, Yuri's less charming, might add chapter, no beta we die like Glenn, out of character sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OClosetedOGayO/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO
Summary: Yuri hasn't much to offer.But he does have himself.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Three Houses but Gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668799
Kudos: 46





	A Rat like Me

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Male Byleth x Yuri content
> 
> I forgot Yuri never told Byleth his real name lol

Yuri was a composed guy. He was used to being called attractive. He was used to death threats. He was used to seeing his people die. He was used to be being proposed. One thing he was not used to, was being the one to propose. Since a man called Byleth just magically came down to Abyss he caught Yuri's eye. He was surprised more people didn't notice it. The way his hair moved elegantly down his neck. His graceful hands as he cut down his opponents. Yuri couldn't help but find himself a bit ashamed as to like someone like that. He remembered the first time he died. Yuri was asked by Byleth personally to go and claim revenge for his father. He was forced to see him engulfed by what seemed to be a sort of black hole. Yuri knew Byleth was alive. The idea of dying is such a place would be insulting in his opinion. Yet that still wouldn't stop his heart from beating in worry. That was his first indication that he might just maybe have a small, tiny, little,- who was he kidding.

He knew he had taken a 'fancy' to the professor as Constance said. Hapi had only told him he should hurry up and confesses or else another man or woman came and took Byleth. Yuri had waved them off. He tried telling Balthus about the 2 of them only for Balthus to tell him he noticed it as well. 

Yuri had then gone off to a random corner and Abyss and groaned in frustration. He didn't like wanting Byleth to come down just to ask him out for tea.

The second time he watched him die, was different. He kept all of his people in Abyss for hiding. Keeping scouts to help keep everyone in check and safe. Yuri had only meant to look around for the professor. After watching him fall, it took everything for Yuri not to go all the way there himself. He knew, however, that he could not afford to lose his life like that. He had people to protect.

After 5 years, he heard that the crazed prince was now in the monastery. He ignored the rumors below. He already had much to do. There was no time for him to go up for the sake of seeing what could be a broken down prince with no kingdom or crown. What did catch his attention, was how suddenly the mood around him changed. People seemed happier in Abyss than ever. He knew the war was still going on, so it couldn't be that. He had asked Hapi, who had come up to check on some traders. Hapi had only smiled at him knowingly and said, "I hope you combed your hair."

Yuri ignored her and walked up and out of Abyss. It had been a while since he was last out in the sun, so he allowed himself to enjoy the sun. if only for a moment.

"You grew out your hair?" Yuri hid a gasp. He did not turn around. He felt a hand grasp him, and he had to blink to make sure this wasn't some sort of illusion. He was turned around to be met by a pair of minty green eyes staring into his own. Eyes that he dreamt of each night. Byleth grabbed his arm and grabbed him for a while. Byleth's left arm wrapped around Yuri as if you were dancing. The two stared at each other in comfortable silence, neither of them really wanting to let go. Too soon, Byleth retracted his arm. "I'm glad to see you again" Yuri nodded. After gripping on to reality and digesting what he said, he bit down on his lip harder, and he felt the words coming out of his mouth before he could think about it.

"I missed you."

Byleth hand twitched.

"I missed you too I think"

This caught Yuri's attention.

"What do you mean you _think_ you missed me!?"

Byleth looked down again.

Yuri growled.

"Answer me!"

Byleth gripped his hands tighter.

Yuri put his hands in the air and screamed out in frustration.

"And I bet you won't even tell me where-"

Warm lips covered his own. Yuri forgot about his anger, and let himself lose himself. The kiss was soft, full of hope and longing. When Byleth put his head in his shoulder, Yuri felt comforted. His whole life leading up to this moment. He would wait another 5 years just for him to feel like this again. They hugged for minutes. Byleth lowered his arms and wrapped them around his waist. Allowing BYleth to swing him around for a little. The moment was interrupted by Seteth. Who had been trying to catch Byleth's attention for a while? The 2 jumped off each other and cleared their throats.

"Byleth! Did you forget we are in the middle of a war? His Highness has scheduled another meeting!"

Seteth walked away, mumbling a small death threat.

Byleth backed away sheepishly. "I have to go." Yuri nodded. Giving him a small kiss on his cheek he found himself smirking. "Not for too long this time right." Byleth smiled. A real smile. Byleth bowed down and kissed his knuckles. "Whatever my beloved wants" Yuri coughed to hide his flushed cheeks. "I'll see you later then.

<>~<>~<>

It took them a while to talk about the 5 years Byleth missed. Slowly, Yuri forgave him and the two started a relationship. Yuri started to recover his charm and became relaxed in his presence. During the end of the war. Byleth found himself next to Jeralt's grave. Lifting up the ring that once was on his mother's finger, he spoke to no one but himself.

"I will let you down dad"

He cleared his throat.

"I will give this to someone I love as much you loved my mother"

<>~<>~<>

With the war finished, Byleth found himself heading towards the Goddess tower. He was planning on inviting Yuri here, but it wasn't until he reached it that he realized he had forgotten to invite him here. Shaking his head, he decided he would go look for him later. 

"Byleth"

He turned around. Yuri was there. His purple hair softly moving softly in the wind. A small smile graced his lips as he looked out at the sun. With a sigh, he faced Yuri. "I think you know why I'm here" Byleth had an idea. He decided to drag him on. Just for fun.

"What might that be?" Yuri groaned as he put his hand on his face. "Don't act coy like that" With the sigh he looked away from Byleth for a moment. "You are going to be the next archbishop, Quite the title if you ask me" A sigh. "And here I am, asking the hand of a man with more than I can ask for" A scoff. "All I have is some people working for me, a notebook full of lost souls, and some gold." He smiled. "I guess I do have my dream too." Now looking at Byleth, he reached for his pocket. Byleth eyes widened. Not wanting Yuri to beat him, he grabbed his own ring from his pocket. Pulling it out he got on one knee and said, "Yuri? Marry me." Yuri stopped. His hand now half out of his pocket with his own ring in his hands. Looking down, he caught the beautiful glimmer of rainbow jewels. Looking at Byleth, he caught the seriousness on his face. Yuri laughed awkwardly and extended his hand. Byleth placed his own ring on his finger and got up. He leaned forward in hope of a kiss, but Yuri stopped him. 

"My turn" 

Yuri reached for Byleth's hand and pulled out his ring. Placing it on his finger. He smiled sheepishly. 

"Suddenly I wish I could've given you a prettier ring."

Byleth grabbed his hand and admired the sight of his ring on Yuri's ring finger. Yuri did the same. Looking up, he caught Byleth's gaze. "You have to be sure Byleth. I am still nothing but a rat, and you're, well, the _archbishop."_ Yuri paused. "Just know that I will do my best to keep up with you as my husband." Byleth pulled him closer and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Yuri hummed contently. Byleth grabbed his hand and brought him to look at the rising sun.

"I'll do my best to please my wife"

Yuri blushed and looked away.


End file.
